


Better Than Pie

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lucy does her best for Johanna.





	Better Than Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Sweeney Todd nor am I profiting off this.

Lucy plucks petals from her now dead bouquet. A new bouquet will come today. This bouquet will be bigger than the last. Sometimes he slips letters or sweets inside. 

Johanna screeches in disdain with each sweet she throws out. Allowing her to gnaw on the letters returns the soft baby coos. 

Her gums are puffy and swollen; the letters are still enough. Her milk supply is diminishing, but she tolerates the bites. Milk means she doesn't have to taste the pies which their landlady sends up. 

Johanna chews the soggy letter, grunting in frustration. 

Letters are better than the pies.


End file.
